


kiss me under the orange glow of the evening sun

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [44]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Well - Freeform, after a carnival i guess, cute fluff at a carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: owen and michelle spent their day off at a carnival
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: dhylen writes one shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	kiss me under the orange glow of the evening sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> this probably isn't what it was supposed to be when i got the prompt, but oh well. i don't know all that much about carnivals, so i did like an aftermath. i hope y'all enjoy, let me know 💖
> 
> prompt from sneetchestoo on tumblr:
> 
> You know I'm a sucker for Owelle. so the two of them doing anything is best. lol. buuuut... how about the two of them at a carnival?!

Carnivals in Texas are not the same as ones in New York, or anywhere else for that matter. The first thing he notices that is different is the attire everyone seems to be wearing. Here in Austin, it's more cowboy hats and flannel shirts, as opposed to the regular t-shirts and baseball caps you see elsewhere. Sure, there are people he can see around him that aren't fitting in with the societal norms, Michelle and himself being two of them. But, majority rules, and majority are definitely country bumpkins.

Not only are there rides aplenty, but Owen had read before coming that there would be farm animals they could pet. Michelle loves animals, just as much as she has an affinity for people. All around, she's a genuinely caring person, which is one of the multitude of things he loves about her. Of course, he hadn't told her that yet, though. In all honesty, he's not sure if he ever will. Not first, anyways. If he were to be able to tell her how he feels, he wants to know how she feels first, wants her to make the first move so that he doesn't accidentally make her feel pressured or uneasy.

Watching her enjoy herself had been the best part of his day. Not the rides, nor the food he was able to eat, but her, him being in her presence and having the blessing of her laughter and calm voice conversing with him all day.

Soft lips turn upward at him, smiling as bright as the evening sun, and she looks beautiful. When working, her hair is usually up in a hair tie. They're not working today, but she still does have it pulled back into a pony tail. Sunglasses rest snugly on her nose, and he can only assume her eyes are on his behind the tinted lenses.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Owen. I really enjoyed it." They've stopped outside his car, basking in the orange glow of the sky and one another's company. 

The screams of glee still pour from the carnival grounds into the larking lot, and Owen thinks back to earlier that day when Michelle had suggested they go on one of the rollercoasters. Naturally, she had to pick one of the biggest ones they could find, one of the ones that sped the fastest and had the most turns and loops. Not being the largest fan of rollercoasters in the first place, he had agreed begrudgingly - give him literally any other ride there at the carnival and he would have been okay with it, but not rollercoasters, and he didn't even have a proper reason to dislike them. Sensing his anxieties, she had reached for his hand in the line, waiting for their turn.

Sweetly, she had told him that they didn't have to go on it if it wasn't something he wanted to do. As quickly as the words left her mouth, he'd brushed it off, telling her that he would be fine. Fine he was, because the entire time they rode in the carriage, she hadn't let go of his hand.

In fact, as they stand next to his car, he realises their hands are still linked together, and it makes his stomach do a flip like his in high school again. That's just how she makes him feel, though. Like a teenager finding love for the first time. Only now, he knows it will be the last time.

"Yeah, it was fun. Even the rollercoaster wasn't exactly terrible," he expresses, his smile not faltering for a single second.

It takes him by surprise when she gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and it shakes him even more when she drops said hand only to place it and its counterpart on either side of his neck, before theyre pulling him down closer to her face. When her lips touch his, he instantly has his arms around her waist, his eyes closing on their own accord. Tasting like the salty, fatty foods they had for lunch, she opens her mouth to let him explore her more. Their tongues glide carefully between lips as they move against each other's smile. Placing a kiss to her top lip, he pulls away, before leaning back in to suckle on her bottom one. It lasts barely five seconds, and then they're pressing their foreheads together and chuckling quietly.

"I think this has been the highlight of the day," she whispers against him.

Nodding, he agrees. "Definitely. Now, let's get you home."

Work the next day isn't awkward like he anticipates the prior night. They work well together like always, and it's possible they have dinner together that night, ending in a passionate make out session before falling asleep on her couch in front of the television.

**Author's Note:**

> owelle spotify playlist (which really needs more songs omfg):
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5HxwPreAx8LmeFm2YfCIig?si=DekY8p5WROOx5xTkxY9_Jw


End file.
